With a Letter Comes Realizations
by MoonyTheBookWolf
Summary: HPSB...Harry writes a letter to Sirius and leaves it on their kitchen table...What does it say and what will Sirius do about it?COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

A/N- I promised to get this up by today and I did it...YAY! Anyway this was originally going to be a one-shot but then my friends Emerald begged me to write more so this will be 3 or 4 chapters long...I really hope you enjoy it...And Sirius is not dead he's just...misplaced!! If I get reviews for this(which I hope I will although I don't tend to get them much)then I will update quickly...So I hope you enjoyreading it as much as I enjoyed writing it(no matter how much I complained about writing it I really had a lot of fun.)

DISCLAIMER:As I've said before I don't own Harry Potter...I don't really want to either...Poor J.K.Rowling has a hard time writing the books without us complaining that she's not getting them done fast enough...I love the books I really do but give the poor woman a chance to breath will ya?(I have to remind myself of this everyday) Anyway I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the plot to this story...

Dedicated:This story is dedicated to EnglishMuffin2...thank you for getting me off a bad road(that of H/G)...And to BlackShuck who wrote 'Fever'...a cute Sirius/Harry story...I love both of your stories and I hope you'll enjoy this one as you've helped to convert me to HP/SB...Enjoy!

With a Letter Comes Realizations-Chapter one

Harry placed the letter on the table before grabbing his suitcase and running hurriedly out of the house. Sirius would be coming home soon and Harry wanted to be well away from this place by that time. Hopefully out of the town,hopefully out of Britain altogether.

He continued walking to the safe apparition point, and as he turned around to look back at the house he had spent the past two years of his life in he couldn't hide the tears that fell from his emerald green eyes. "Goodbye,Sirius,"he whispered before disappearing with a pop.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were walking to the quant two story house on the quiet sidestreet in Godric's Hollow. Sirius-who always seemed to speed up the closer they got to the house-began to speed up, and Remus who always sped up just to keep up,grinned as he did as well.

The animagus had no idea why he was always in such a hurry to get to his home...to Harry. And yes, in a way he supposed he was hurrying to see Harry as much as he was to relax. But somehow-

BANG!

Remus' laughter rang out in the night. Sirius had been so caught up in his thoughts that he had ran into the door and fallen on the ground. He ignored Remus' grin as he pulled himself up(with as much dignity as he could muster) and slammed open the door. He walked up the stairs in the entryway calling for Harry the entire time.

Remus shook his head and went into the kitchen to make some tea. He half-suspected to find Harry sitting at the table but instead he saw an envelope with Sirius' name on the front. He frowned as he saw Harry's handwriting but turned to the kitchen door and pushed it open.

"Sirius!Sirius!" Remus called only to hear the sound of stampeding footsteps on the staircase. The owner of said footsteps entered the kitchen and looked to Remus. The werewolf pointed to the envelope and turned away to give Sirius time to read whatever was inside.

Remus had some idea of what it was...he just hoped he was wrong

_**FLASHBACK**_

As it was the night after the full moon Remus was staying at Sirius and Harry's house in Godric's Hollow. Harry,who always took the day off to take care of Remus,had told him he ahd work to do upstairs.

A loud crash filled the house and Remus,thinking something had fallen on Harry in a freak accident of some sort,ran up the stairs. As he opened the door to Harry's room he sighed in relief as he saw Harry kneeling on the floor picking up a stack of books he had obviously dropped. Remus frowned as he saw Harry putting the books in a cardboard packing box.

"Harry?"The young man looked up. "What are you doing?"

Harry rushed over and helped Remus into the bed. The werewolf laid down gratefully and repeated his question.

"I'm packing,"Harry replied blankly.

"Packing? Sirius didn't tell me you were leaving," Remus said, sounding hurt.

Harry sighed. "Well if he knew I'm sure he would have told you," Harry turned and continued packing.

Remus was stunned! Sirius didn't know Harry was leaving! Oh Merlin...Sirius wasn't going to like this...

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No...I'm not,"Harry replied faintly.

Remus raised an inquisitive eyebrow, asking a question silently. When Harry looked up he swore and ran a hand through his hair.

"I can't stay here anymore,Remus. Sirius will be extremely uncomfotable with me here.I'm not going to tell him I'm leaving because he would try to stop me, and I would listen no matter how hard it would be. And I'm not gonna tell you why we would be uncomfortable because he should know first. If he wants to tell you then he will. I'm so sorry Remus. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. It wasn't supposed to happen at all. I'm sorry!."

Harry turned away, but Remus saw the tears and the unknown emotion in his emerald green eyes.

_**BACK TO PRESENT**_

While Remus was lost in his thoughts, Sirius was looking concernedly at the envelope on the table. As he picked it up and saw the handwriting his frown evolved into a grin.

As he opened it and began to read his grin turned,once again, into a frown.

_**Dear Sirius,**_

_**When I moved in here 2 years ago I had no idea of the hell I was about to put myself through. I was 17,just out of Hogwarts, and still naive of the things roommates could go through. I thought it would be easy.**_

_**But I seemed to forget that I'm Harry Potter and if something could happen to make my life uncomfortable it would happen...**_

_**And it did.**_

_**Big time...Something so impossible...so unacceptable...That I couldn't tell you. I couldn't let you find out.**_

_**I am-was-afraid that you would be disgusted. But as you can see I'm not there. I'm not there to see your reaction when you find out. **_

_**I've left Sirius and I'm not coming back. I've been keeping a terrible secret from you Siri. One that I'm not sure you want to know. But I'm not gonna beat around-the-bush any longer. I'm just gonna come out and say it-er-write it.**_

_**I'm in love with you.**_

_**I'm so completely and honestly in love with you that I couldn't bear to have you look at me in disgust.**_

_**So I left. I can't stay here. It's too hard, and I can't stay here knowing that you could never love me the way I wanted you to.**_

_**I don't regret falling in love with you, I don't think I ever could...or that I ever will.**_

_**What I do regret is is messing up the friendship that we had. Our friendship meant the world to me. It still does but...I don't think I could live with being ONLY your friend. It hurts to be around you. Too much for me to stay.**_

_**Remus may already know so feel free to show this to him.**_

_**I really am sorry about this Sirius. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I mean I was supposed to fall in love but not with you Sirius...**_

_**Our friendship was not supposed to end...Especially not like this.**_

_**But it has...so I suppose this is goodbye. When you are finished reading this you will never have to hear from me again...**_

_**But even so...If you're feeling down and alone...just remember that I love you (as little comfort as that may bring).**_

_**...You aren't alone...**_

_**...You aren't useless...**_

_**And I will forever be...**_

_**Your Harry**_

Sirius placed the letter on the table. His face was molded into a pain-filled expression. He couldn't believe it. Harry had been in love with him and he'd never noticed.

"Sirius? What's wrong?" It hurt Remus to see his friend in so much pain.

Sirius pushed the letter across the table and Remus picked it up and began to read.

The animagus watched him and the varying emotions he went through while reading but he found that he couldn't really concentrate on anything. Harry had left him.

Remus placed down the letter one line really penetrating through:**_I'm in love with you._**

He looked at Sirius and saw him being seemingly captivated by a memory. He knew that Sirius was thinking about Harry as he had the same unknown emotion in his eyes that Harry did.

"I've lost him, Remus. He's gone,"Sirius cried.

And now that emotion wasn't as unknown as it had been an hour ago. But was it possible for that emotion to conquer? Was it possible that fate would bring them together again?

Because in not noticing that Harry was in love with him Sirius had completely missed the fact that he was in love with Harry too.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N-Well here we go...Chapter 2...The end of this chapter is kind of evil ::giggles:: But being evil is fun! I've left you at a bit of a cliff-hanger just...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! I'm kinda building the suspense and torturing Sirius a bit too...Harry is giving as good as it gets...I mean he had to go through a year and a half before he was able to stop torturing himself and leave. So Sirius deserves bit of torture...Anyway before I babble anymore here's the next chapter:

DISCLAIMER: Once again I do not own Harry Potter...and once again I don't want to...

With A Letter Comes Realizations:Chapter Two.

Nick Preston sat behind his desk at St.Mary's High School in San Francisco, California. In front of him was a stack of papers; the history test he had given to his 9th grade students just this morning.

Nick loved his job and his new life. Working with the high school made things interesting;it put things into prospective. The 24-year old sighed. No matter how much he loved his job and his students it didn't make him miss his old life anyless.

Nick stood and walked out of the classroom. Maybe some coffee would stop him from daydreaming...

He walked into the teacher's lounge and sighed. He was the last one here again. His fellow teachers tended to stay no later than 5 o'clock at night while Nick could be there at all hours.

Mr.Preston took the cup of coffee he didn't even remember pouring and walked back to his classroom. He stepped inside the room and sat behind his desk with the cup of coffee in his left hand and a red pen in his right.

He didn't even notice the man sitting at one of the desks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry? Remus Lupin thought as he saw a man enter the room. Remus had thought that Harry was here but thinking it and seeing it were two different things. He just looked so...OLD.

Of course Harry had always looked older than he was, despite his height and even that seemed to have changed.

Remus was quite happy with Harry's career choice. He had always thought that Harry would make a good teacher. And the fact that he had chosen to teach high-school Art History...it was mind-blowing!

But, Remus mused, he wasn't here to find out Harry's career choice.

"Hello, Harry!"

Nick jumped spilling his coffee all over the tests in front of him. He swore as Remus watched amusedly.

"Here," Remus took out his wand and waved it once. The coffee disappeared and Nick's head snapped up. "Remus?" Harry asked.

Remus nodded

"What are you doing here, Remus?"

"Looking for you."

Harry had a confused look on his face. "Well, you found me...Care to tell me why?"

"Sirius." Harry flinched like he'd been physically struck, but as he saw the worried look on Remus' face he quickly grew worried as well.

"Is he alright? Is he sick? Remus, is he alright?"

Remus sighed. "No,he's not Harry. He hasn't been since you left."

Harry let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. "Oh. Is that all? Of course he's gonna be sad Remus. One of his best friends left. He has a right to be sad."

"Harry. It's been five years since you left."

"I am well aware of how long it's been, Professor Lupin." Harry replied icily.

It was Remus' turn to flinch this time.

"He'll get better Remus." Harry spoke apologetically." He'll be better before you know it."

Remus shook his head. "I really don't think he will be Harry."

Harry stacked the test papers. He'd finish them tomorrow. "HeWILL get better, Remus. I'm going home. I need some rest. I have classes tomorrow. And maybe I'll wake up and this will have been a dream. Goodnight, Remus."

And Harry walked out of the room while Remus cursed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius Black jumped up as Remus walked into the living room.

"Did you find him? How was he? What's he doing? Is he working? He is-"

"SIRIUS!" Remus cut him off. "Sit down...I found him." Sirius sat down in his armchair. "He's fine. He looked a little tired but besides that he was fine. He was correcting a test because he's an Art History teacher at a high school in California. He's fine."

"Wait a moment! Harry? MY Harry is a teacher?"

Remus nodded and smiled. "And since when is he YOUR Harry? You haven't even talked to him.." Remus asked.

"Yet. I haven't talked to him yet. You are going to remedy that by giving me the coordinates of this school so I can speak with him...Besides I want to see one of his classes."

Remus looked at him sternly. "He can't know you're there, Padfoot. After class is fine but if he knows you're there he'll run. And no one can catch Harry when he decides to run"

Sirius nodded. That was true enough.. It had taken Voldemort a year to finally catch Harry.

Then again he had lost Harry a day later...it couldn't really be called a catch. More of a temporary capture.

"You can't let him now. Listen to his class...then go down and have the office inform him that someone is there. Don't just show up. Do you have any idea of what you're going to say?"

"I'm just gonna wing it when I get there."

As Remus' expression turned hard, Sirius knew that that wasn't the answer his friend wanted to hear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr.Preston stood in front of his 11th grade class in his classic lecturing pose. His students sat quietly, respectfully.

Despite the fact that most students don't like their teachers they liked Mr.Preston. They felt he could relate to them. He was, after all, only a few years older than them.

"Today, we will be talking about Leonardo Da Vinci, and the Renassiance(sp?)."

Mr.Preston paced back and forth while speaking. The students were taking notes and listening interestedly.

Unknown to the students and teacher one certain, Sirius Black Mischief Maker extroadinare, was sitting invisibly in the back of the classroom. It was hard for him to sit there and not wreck havoc, but other than that the class was quite interesting. Harry was a good teacher, and he could make the students pay attention with the slightest change in voice tone.

Sirus was so engaged in listening to Harry that he nearly jumped a foot in the air when the bell rang.

'Alright class! For homework go over your notes." The class stood and walked out like a bunch of energetic pre-schoolers.

Harry sat down behind his desk and sighed as he balanced his chair on the back two legs. Sirius walked to his desk and let the invisibilty charm fall.

"Hello, Mr.Preston," Sirius grinned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N-There you go...chapter 2...another cliff-hanger...you poor poor people...

Anyway I have a few reviews to answer to...And by the way thank you for them....I love reviews...

LOst-cause-I'm glad you like it...I wasn't even sure if I should post it...but all the reviews i've gotten(no matter how few) have made it worth it...And I read your story Vague Details...It's really good...

furvuslupus-Thanks...I felt a bit bad for doing this to Sirius and Harry but if nothing bad happened there wouldn't be a story...So it kind of had to happen...

Power and Chaos-Thank you...I really am glad that you made me continue writing this...I think it's my favorite of all the stories I've done so far...which isn't really saying much...

KCEstel- I wanted the letter to be a little long...Poor Harry had to put up with the feelings he had developed for Sirius for a year and a half without letting it show. He's so used to keeping it locked up that when he finally has the chance to tell him...or write it down in this case...he beats around the bush a little...

HPandSBbabe-Yes I am evil...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! See an evil laugh! Alright...sorry 'bout that....had to get it out of my system...I think that this cliffie is a little worse though...And I went and read It Simply Read...It was great!

gerdnforge-Here's the next update and thank you...I'm glad you liked it.

HoshiHikari-Well we still have one chapter to go after this...and I may write a songfic from Sirius' POV...It would take place during the 5 years that Harry was gone...it really depends on the reaction I get to the end...And the ending of the first chapter was a little sad but it does get better...or does it?

Lady Jillyan Malfoy-Potter-You'll just have to read on to find out...

Well there we go...I will admit that the end of this chapter was a little mean...but keep the reviews coming and i'll have the next chapter out before you know it...And I really do appreciate all the reviews...Thanks...

MoonyTheBookWolf


	3. Chapter Three

A/N-I felt so bad after I left the last chapter with that cliffie... I feel so cruel...Anyway according to your reviews you liked the last chapter...I'm glad because I'm not quite sure I got Remus' character right...But if you guys liked it I must have done something right...Anyway the end of the letter in the first chapter comes into importance in this one. Not that it wasn't important before it's just used in their conversation a bit... Harry is a bit cold in the beginning...actually through most of the chapter until the last page or so...

And please keep in mind that this last chapter has a bit of mushiness...But it's my favorite chapter out of the three...And it's the LAST one! How sad is that?

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Harry Potter...never will...and I don't want to...I don't think I would be able to...

This chapter is dedicated to Emerald(Power and Chaos)because without her nagging I wouldn't have written anymore of it...I would dedicate it to the rest of my reviewers but every chapter is dedicated to them...

CRASH!

Sirius watched half amused half worried as Harry jumped off the floor and picked up his chair. He sat back down trying to mask the terror that Sirius' voice had caused as Sirius snickered and he shuffled his papers around.

"Hello, Mr.Black," The teacher said softly. Sirius frowned.

"You're a good teacher you know? You're students really listen to you and they look up to you." Sirius said quietly.

"Thank you," Harry sighed. "But I doubt that you came to talk about my class, Mr.Black."

Sirius glared. "First of all it's not Mr.Black! It's Sirius just like it always was. And second, haven't you ever heard of small talk? Besides I was giving you a compliment!

Harry's face turned emotionless. His face was completely blank and his emerald green eyes were dead. "If you don't mind I prefer Mr.Black. It isn't like it always was. Second, of course I've heard of it but to be frank I don't have time for it.I have class in twenty minutes. And I believe I said thank you." Harry replied.

"What's wrong with you, Harry?"

"Nothing's wrong, Mr.Black."

Sirius looked into Harry's eyes and saw the emeralds flash with love before going blank once again.

Harry stood and pulled out the lesson plans for his next class.

"Didn't you say you'd always be 'My Harry'?"(A/N-check end of the letter in the first chapter if you don't remember)

Harry froze, suddenly so furious he couldn't move...but that passed quickly. "Don't you DARE throw that back in my face Sirius Orion Black!" Harry gave himself a moment to calm down and then he spoke warily.

"Please. I have a class in five minutes. Just...please leave."

"Answer my question first."

Harry turned back to Sirius. "Yes, Mr.Black I did. And I will always be Your Harry. But that's not the problem. And I'm not going back on my promise. That is one thing that will always be true."

Harry sighed. "But the problem is that I may be Your Harry...But you aren't mine. Goodbye Mr.Black." The young teacher pushed the older man out of the classroom, unable to repress the shiver that went through him at even that slight physical contact.

As he closed the door and leaned against it he was unaware that Sirius was doing the same at the other side. They sighed simultaneously, unsure of how they had made it through that short meeting without jumping over the desk and snogging the other man until they were at the edge of unconciousness(A/N-does that make sense?).

"I love you Sirius."Harry whispered.

"I love you Harry." Sirius whispered from his side of the door. Then they each pushed away from the door and walked away. Harry to his desk and Sirius to the office.

Sirius grinned. Harry wasn't going to get rid of him that easily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry got into work the next morning to find Sirius sitting behind his desk with his feet up on his stack of papers.

Harry sighed. "Mr.Black, what are you doing here?"

Sirius flashed a grin that-at one point-would have had him quaking at the knees. Thank Merlin he could mask his emotions.

"They haven't told you?I'm your new Teacher's Assistant." Harry's jaw dropped.(A/N-MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

"NO! There is no way in hell!"

"I'm afraid so."

"Why are you torturing me? Is there a reason why you're trying to make my live a living hell?"

"Actually there is..." Sirius quickly turned serious(A/N-no pun intended)."I'm in love with you Harry."

Harry snorted. "I don't want your pity, Mr.Black. And that isn't a reason to make my life hell."

"It actually is. See...you're stubborn. I knew you wouldn't believe me so I'm gonna torture you till you do."

"Whatever." Harry said quietly as the students scurried into the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month had passed with Sirius as his teacher assistant. He loved Sirius...he really did, but if the man sent one more coy glance at him Harry was going to have to dump a bucket of water on the other man's head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius was going nuts! Harry was stubborn but. Come on! He was Sirius Black! And as conceited as it may sound NO ONE was able to resist him for long...

Except for Harry.

Except for the one that really mattered.

Sirius couldn't wait any longer. Harry loved him...he was sure that he did...And Harry was going to admit it!

And he's going to call me Sirius, said animagus pouted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat behind his desk reading the next chapter in the Art History book. He looked up as he heard the door close.

"Mr.Black,"Harry nodded in recognition before turning back to his book. But Sirius wouldn't have that. He walked up to the desk and grabbed the book from Harry's hand.

"Mr.Black!"Harry said warningly as he walked to Sirius' side of the desk and tried to grab for the book.

But Sirius wouldn't let him get it that easy. As Harry stuck out his hand to grab it Sirius grabbed said hand and pulled Harry towards himself...

And kissed him.

Harry responded almost automatically and as Sirius let go of his hand Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck. A loud thud signaled the book falling to the floor as Sirius put his arms around Harry's waist and pulled his closer.

This was unbelieveable Harry thought. After all this time here he was...Kissing Sirius.

Harry couldn't believe how safe he felt in the older man's arms. He knew there was a reason why he had fallen in love with him. Sirius made him

Harry loved Sirius and Sirius lov-Wait a moment! Harry pushed(or tried to push) Sirius away but Sirius held on to him tightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius couldn't believe he had done this but he was damn glad he had. Harry had kissed him back which proved that he had feelings for him. After all you don't kiss people you have no attraction to right?

Oh Merlin, he hoped he was right. He loved Harry. He was sweet, and kind, intelligent, and wonderful. He was completely breathtaking, stubborn, noble, brave, and so many other things that Sirius couldn't think to name...Harry was taking the ability to think away from him.(And that was an ability that wasn't used much in the first place.)

Just by being Harry and so damn kissable...He hadn't wanted to kiss Harry...Well he had, but not until they talked...

Sirius was pulled out of the euphoria the kiss had caused when Harry began to push away. However, Sirius wasn't going to let him go now that he had him.

"Mr.Black let me go!" Harry struggled against Sirius, trying to get away, desperetly wanting to run.

"If I let you go you must promise not to run. I've spent five years looking for you, and the past month trying to convince you. I'm not going to lose you again."

"Fine. I won't run. Just let me go,Mr.Black!"

"It's Sirius."

"Fine Mr.Bla-Sirius! Now let me go!" Sirius unwrapped his arms and as Harry stepped back he mourned the loss of comfort.

Sirius took out his wand and waved it at the door. Locking it.

Harry picked up his book, and moved back to his desk. He opened it and began to read.

"Harry."

"Yes, Mr.Black?"(A/N-and now you're all probably groaning going "oh no not this again."I did when I wrote it.)

"It's Sirius."

"Fine then. What Sirius?"

"We have to talk."

"Do we?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we do."

"Well since you're not going to let me read until we talk...what do we HAVE to talk about?"

"Us."

"There is no us, Sirius." Harry spoke quietly.

"But there could be..." Sirius then whispered, "I would like there to be."

"Well we can't always get what we want."

"Harry you love me! You told me right here in this very room! I thought you would want to be with me."

Harry looked at him, pity on his face. " I do love you, Sirius. I'll admit it, but I don't want to be with someone who only wants to be with me because they think they have to...I don't want to be with someone who only feels obligation. I love you too much to trap you like that."

Sirius shook his head and walked up to his chair. He pulled the chair and it's occupant towards him. He placed one hand on each arm of the chair and leaned forward.

"I don't feel any obligation to you Harry. I don't have to do this and if I may say so myself it's not a bad way to be trapped. I love you, Harry. I've been a wreck since you left, and you can't expect me to leave you now. I know you're in love with me, and I'm not disgusted. I don't think it's unacceptable." Harry opened his mouth in amazement. "I return the feeling...And yes I memorized your letter. I love you, Harry, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." (A/N-This is where the collective 'awwwwwww' would be inserted...EVIL MUSHINESS!!!!)

Sirius backed up and let go of the chair;a shy smile on his face. Harry almost laughed. He was blushing! Sirius had obviously not meant to say that much. But as Harry looked into Sirius' ice blue eyes he knew that Sirius had been sincere with each word, and Harry felt his love for the man expand even more. Something he had not thought was possible.

"You'll have to beat me with a stick to get me to go away." Harry said as he stood, put his arms around Sirius' neck, and sealed that promise with a kiss.

So you are My Sirius after all, Harry thought.

THE END

------------------------------------------------------

A/N-It's Over!! I thnk I'm gonna cry. There may be an epilogue if I can get it just right...And I have a songfic planned for Sirius' POV of when Harry was gone for those five years. So there may be hope for two more stories in this universe...There was a bit of mushiness but it was ok right? I,personally,love this chapter...

Anyway...let's get to the reviews-

Lost-Cause- I'm glad you liked the last line...That's one of my favorite lines in this story...I loved your story...it was such an interesting concept. And I don't like Ron so having half of Gryffindor against him was awesome...Thanks for reading...And watch out for an epilogue...

HPandSBbabe- I felt rather cruel leaving it like that...But it would have been worse had I stopped during this chapter...This is the climax and if I had cut it here I would have had a mob trying to cut my head off...Anyway thank you for reading and I can almost promise an epilogue and songfic...

Haley Carr- Thank you for the review...and the dogs were positively charming! Both of them whether they were a little flawed or not... And thank you for the comment about the letter...That had to be one of my favorite excerpts....The letter I mean.

doggielover045- Thank you...I'm honestly happy that so many people have enjoyed it...And when I'm reading I hate cliffhangers but they are just so FUN to leave!

Lady Slone of Snow Mt- I happen to like being evil thank you!grinI'm glad you like it and thanks for the review...

Sharap'n Princess- Well the silly person has updated...I giggled for an abnormal amount of time over that comment...I don't even know why. Thanks for reviewing...

olidliga- I hope this chapter wasn't a let down after the others...Thanks for the review...

gerdnforge- sadly I could leave it like that...I felt very bad though afterwords...I would have had it up yesterday but I was sick and I wasn't allowed on the computer...It was so MEAN!...I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing...

CanadiangirllovesHP- Glad you like it...Thanks for taking the time to review...

Ficluvers2die4- Thank you...that's nice to know...I hope you like the end...Thanks for reviewing.

furvuslupus- I really am sorry I left it there but it was the best place!...Thank you for the correction...I always misspell that word...it drives me nuts...Not that I wasn't nuts to begin with...but...Well anyway I hope this chapter met the standards...Thank you...

_**PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THERE MAY BE AN EPILOGUE AND SONGFIC TO GO WITH THIS!I HOPE YOU LIKED READING IT AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT...**_

_**THANK YOU**_

_**MoonyTheBookWolf**_


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Harry Potter as evidence check the pairing in Book 6.

A/N:Well here we are at the last chapter of WaLCR. I want to thank everyone for reviewing and/or reading. I really appreciate it. Without you and your general liking of this story I would not have had the heart to finish it. You have all made this story worthwhile for me...

DEDICATION: I want to dedicate this last chapter to three people specific people. First of all, to Emmy for getting me to turn this from a one-shot into a multi-chapter story. Second to Piper for her encouragement and lastly to Jayda(jreed16)for talking some sense into me and getting me to (finally!)write this chapter. Hopefully I'll talk to all three of you soon.

Chapter 4:

Hours after the 'classroom incident' as Sirius seemed to have named it, they found themselves laying together on the couch in Harry's apartment. Harry seemed quite content to rest in Sirius' arms forever, and Sirius would have been content in letting him;but Sirius also needed some answers.

"How..." Sirius began hesitantly before his curiosity got the better of him and he began blurting out questions. "How did you become a teacher? Why that subject? Why did you think I didn't love you? When did you fall in love with me? Why-"Sirius was abruptly cut off by Harry's lips on his own.

"Are you going to let me answer now?" Harry questioned as he removed his lips from Sirius' as fast as they had been placed.

Sirius nodded.

"Well...to begin with I had been planning the move for awhile. I mean I had the means to get away. I just needed the motivation. By that time I'd already decided to further my education. I'd been excepted to quite a few universities; both magic and muggle until I decided on Oxford. For the next four years I spent all of my time either in classes or studying." Sirius gave him an awe-filled look, whilst Harry shrugged. "It kept my mind off of you and the life I had left behind. Anyway I graduated at the top of my class. I had a degree in both teaching and the History of Art. By that time I had already decided to leave England. So here I am."

Harry sighed and turned so that he was facing the dark-haired man behind him. "How was I to know that you loved me if you didn't seem to know yourself?I'll bet that you didn't even know you did until I was gone..."

Sirius looked away, ashamed.It was true...he hadn't.A sigh brought him back to the conversation.

"I can't pinpoint exactly when I fell for you. But I think I realised it...when you fell down the stairs."

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. "When I fell down the stairs?"

The younger man smiled and his eyes had a far away look in them as if he was remembering a memory from long ago.

"I had walked out of my room, ready to go down and start dinner, when I saw you take a tumble down the staircase. I ran down after you-nearly falling myself-to make sure that you were alright, but you just started..._laughing_. And as I sat there, kneeling at your side I couldn't help but smile." He paused. "You could always make me smile and then I realised that in those moments when I thought you could have been hurt... The only thing I thought about was getting to you as fast as possible... The only thing I thought about was taking you into my arms and kissing away any pains you may have been feeling. It was such an onslaught of emotions for a simple accident that you ended up laughing at."

Sirius looked at the younger man who who was currently sitting on his legs. This man...This unbelievably beautiful man had just made the most heartfelt declaration of love he had ever heard.

He quickly leaned forward and wrapped Harry into a hug while kissing the crown of the man's head. "I love you, Harry...oh god I love you."

Harry quickly wrapped his arms around Sirius, completing the hug. "I know, Siri. I know you do."

And as they pulled back and looked into each others'eyes they both knew that they would do anything for each other...They would die for each other...but most importantly; for each other, they would live.

EPILOGUE:

The rest of their lives played out like a fairytale. At the end of that academic school year(in which Sirius continued to be the teacher's assistant) they moved back to Godric's Hollow. Once there everyone was overjoyed to see Harry return, and ecstatic that Harry and Sirius were a couple. Severus Snape was even quoted saying 'Finally! The sexual tension may finally cease! Although knowing them and their need to torment me it won't turn out that way.'

Sirius and Harry eventually got bonded by Professor Dumbledore, who's eyes twinkled far more that night than anyone had seen before.

People always said that most partners lost their passion for each other as the years went by...Sirius and Harry seemed to do the direct opposite. They remained as disgustingly in love as they had been when they had been when they had first gotten together...If anything they had gotten worse.

But everyone was happy for them-even though at times they were so sappy that anybody in the immediate area felt as if they were going to be sick. Both men were finally getting their Happily-Ever-After, and they both deserved it.

And with the end of our story comes a simple truth...Sometimes a letter can bring the best realizations.

FIN

* * *

Well that's it. The end of 'With a Letter Comes Realizations'. Thank you all again for sticking by me through this entire endeavor. I appreciate it. My contact information is on my profile so if you ever need or feel the want to contact me...please do.

Moony-the-Book-Wolf


	5. Authors Note

Hi all-

I just recently received the emails informing me of how many people have added **With a Letter Comes Realizations** to their favorite lists. I appreciate that immensely however, I feel the need to say that I am not impressed with this story personally. Eventually I hope to revamp this story, and start over. This will happen once I have the time(which I am lacking in right now), and the motivation. I haven't been able to write Harry Potter fanfiction since the 7th book, but I hope to sit down one of these days and begin this story over now that I have a couple more years of writing under my belt.

I hope that once I do begin this over- and I will start this story over-that I will have your interest and support.

Thanks,

MoonyTheBookWolf


End file.
